Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap10
'Chapter 10: Night in the Palace' After managing to give the Secret Police officers that were following them the slip, the group made its way to the palace to sneak in and talk to the Emperor. The group split into two in order to enter through two separate entry points. Siesta and Cattleya having stayed behind, Agnès, Eléonore, Julio, Louise, Suzuka, and Guiche made up one group, Colbert, Montmorency, Tiffania, Kirche, Tabitha, Illococoo, and Saito made up the other. "This is our entry point." said Kirche as they appeared near a waterfall near the palace "The secret entrance is behind that waterfall." "This should be easy as pie." said Saito "Nothing is that easy." said Colbert "Enough chit-chat!" said Montmorency "lets get inside." Meanwhile, the other group had already made its way inside. "I didn't realize this place could be so spooky at night." said Guiche "Forget spookiness," said Agnès "we need to find the Emperor." "Wait!" said Suzuka "I recognize this hallway. We walked down here when we were brought to the Captains office." "And there it is." said Louise pointing to a door ahead of them "I say we search the place first." said Eléonore "Find out what exactly he's been keeping from the Emperor." "Seconded." said Julio "But lets be quick." said Agnès as they entered the room "We don't know how many guards are on patrol, and they could come by here at any moment." she closed the door behind them Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, the other group was no nearer to finding the Emperor then the other group was. "This castle is huge!" said Illococoo "Quiet you!" Montmorency snapped "She's right about one thing." said Kirche "This place is larger than the Tristain Royal Palace. We're going to have to search hard to find the Emperor." "Guards!" said Colbert, and they all shrank into the shadows as they walked by, all the while hearing what the two guards were saying "Do you know where the captain went?" the first guard asked "Last I saw him, he was talking with the Emperor in the throne room." the second guard answered, as they walked away "That was a stroke of good fortune." said Kirche once the guards were out of earshot "Do you know where the throne room is?" Saito asked "Indeed I do." "Then lets get to the throne room now!" said Tiffania "This way." Kirche directed them down a corridor The same time in Captain Iagnom's office; "There doesn't seem to be anything in here that would be in the Emperors interest." said Julio "Julio's right." said Guiche as Agnès put a small chest on the desk "I'm starting to think this was a waste of time." "This one's locked." said Agnès "Eléonore, would you please?" Eléonore unlocked the chest with her magic and Agnès opened it "These appear to be secret documents." "What sort of secret?" Suzuka asked as Agnès examined the contents "Envelopes?" said Agnès as she picked up a few unopened envelopes inside the chest "This is Queen Henriettas handwriting. They're the letters she sent to the Emperor." "They're not even opened." said Louise "I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means." said Eléonore Near the center of the castle, after a few more close calls, Kirche's group made it to the throne room. "Here we are." said Kirche as they arrived at the throne room door "Should we barge in, or enter gently?" Saito asked as he drew Derflinger "We should do this slowly." Kirche responded "Barging in would do more harm than good." "Well we came all this way," said Montmorency "No turning back now." "Onward." said Tabitha Tiffania and Illococoo opened the door gently, and the group walked in to see Captain Iagnom kneeling before the Emperor. "Miss Zerbst?" the Emperor said in surprise causing Iagnom to turn and face them "What are you doing here at this late hour?" "They have invaded the palace." said Iagnom "Trespassed without authorization. You and I both know what a serious crime this is, regardless of the reason?" "You are right captain Iagnom. I'll call for the guards." "Wait! Your Imperial Majesty please! You must listen to us!" Kirche begged kneeling down "Had you come here announced, I may have." "Saito here is a knight of Queen Henrietta. Surely you can listen to a man sent to represent her." "A knight?" "And Tiffania here, I know she is an Elf but, she is Queen Henrietta's cousin. You must be able to listen to her." "Her cousin." "Don't listen to them." said Iagnom "Clearly they must be trying to trick you and initiate a coup." "Then why would Henrietta send one of her knights, and her cousin, instead of a battalion?" the Emperor asked "Don't be naive your majesty!" "That's right, don't be naive." said Eléonore, who just turned up behind them with the rest of her group "And who are you?" the Emperor asked "Eléonore de la Vallière. The girl next to me is my youngest sister, Louise de la Vallière. And the girl next to her is Suzuka de vi Hiraga, Louise's soon to be born daughter." "Soon to be born daughter?" the Emperor asked bewildered "She comes from the future to stop a man from Omeggadon from coming to power in this country, and creating what is called the Hogarian Empire." Eléonore held up Henrietta's letters "These are letters from Queen Henrietta, explaining about it and what has been going on the last couple of months. We found them hidden in your Acting-Prime Ministers office." "Let me see them." "But your majesty? You can't-" "Silence yourself Iagnom!" the Emperor demanded After reading through the letters, the Emperor turned for explanations from Iagnom "So that explains it." said the Emperor when he finished reading "Why did you hide these from me?" Iagnom turned around to see that everyone had drawn their wands or swords, likely as a precaution. Seeing he was cornered, he jumped to the Emperor, and held him in a headlock while keeping his wand aimed at his head. "So you were a traitor this whole time!" said Kirche, her wand, and everyone else, aimed at Iagnom "I have been conspiring for years." said Iagnom "Schemeing so that I could become the Emperor of Germania." "You deceitful heathen!" the Emperor exclaimed "Before we get anywhere I want some explantions myself." Iagnom demanded "I have been in contact with Omaggadon for some time, and he's told me a tale, and I want a explanation to it. Tell me the truth Suzuka!" "What are you talking about?" Suzuka asked, her wand aimed carefully at Iagnom "Before you came back here to this time, you confronted Omeggadon and failed to destroy him, but you came very close before you were overpowered yourself and forced to flee. How did you do it? How is it that you, an ordinary, big busted, Line-Class mage girl, with no extraordinary magical talent, came close to defeating the greatest mage of all time? How did you escape, with nothing but a few scars, while Emperor Omeggadons powers were almost destroyed?!" "Why do you care?" Suzuka demanded "It's not like you have anything to do with Omeggadon!" "Omeggadon is, my past, present, and future." Iagnom traced his name in thin air with his wand, "Iagnom de Omag", then waved his wands so that the letters rearranged themselves to form the words "I am Omeggadon". Everyone stood in shock at this revelation. "You... you're Omeggadon?!" Suzuka asked bewildered "He's my younger self." said the future Omeggadon, who just appeared out of the shadows Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 9: The Bond of a Family << >> Chapter 11: Fight for the future Category:Chapters